Punk'd Kisses
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Sonny is just having a normal day, an awesome day, even. That is, until Chad comes along and ruins things...by kissing Sonny. Channy One-shot. T for language


**A/N: Well, don't ask. It just happened. *sigh* Now I present to you another One-shot! *cricket noise* Ok, then. I'm .... just going...over here... *grins and runs away***

**Disclaimer: I always hate these things, everyone knows that Disney owns SWAC, why remind us we don't own it? Bastards (excuse my language). XD**

It was a normal day for me today, an awesome day, actually. Lucy was over on one of her rare visits and her boyfriend was even here, it was like how it was back in Wisconsin, except there was no school drama, now there was Hollywood drama. But anyway, today was a completely normal enjoyable day.... until he came.

We were sitting at one of Lucy's favorite restaurants the last time she came here and Victor, Lucy's boyfriend, was telling us about a time he went to a party and saw Vanessa Hudgens drunk.

"Hey, hey, Son nay!" I heard the three named jerk say behind me.

Lucy and Victor glared at him, being the good friends they were, "What do you want Chad?" I asked irritably, not turning around to face him. No way was I going to ruin today by looking at him, his handsome...face and those blue...blue.. sparkly.... _Snap out of it, Sonny!_ I shook my head gently.

Suddenly I felt Chad's arms wrap around me from behind and he nuzzled his head between my neck and shoulder. He kissed me right under my ear and I shivered. "Sonny's mine, don't mess with her," he said, glaring at Victor.

Victor glared back, "I don't think she wants you doing that," he replied calmly.

Chad rested his head on my shoulder and I knew he had a smirk on his face, "She's not fighting me, is she?"

That woke me up, "Chad?! What are you doing?! Get off of me!" I exclaimed and tried to lean forward to move away from his grip. When he just pulled me into the chair tighter I huffed, "Either you let go of me now, Cooper, or I'll make you let go of me," I threatened.

Chad chuckled, "Whatever you say, love." And with that he let go of me.

I got up from my chair, "Guys, could you give me a moment with Chad, please?" They nodded and left, on the way out Lucy whispered, "We'll be back in fifteen minutes, and memorize everything, girl! I want details after!" I laughed and nodded.

Lucy smiled and left, leaving Chad and I alone.

Chad grabbed my hand and started to put me to his car, which was parked in front of the restaurant. I pulled my hand away, "Stop! Chad, we have to stay here. Lucy and Victor are going to be worried if they come back and I'm not here."

Chad shrugged, "I wasn't going to take you anywhere, I just wanted some privacy."

I nodded, "Ok."

We got inside of Chad's car and the doors locked, I raised an eyebrow, "It's automatic, it does it on it's own."

I nodded, then got stern, "Now, explain, Chad."

Chad blushed, "I'm in love with you, Sonny."

I didn't say anything and looked to him, "Is that it?"

Chad scoffed at me, "_Is that it? _Sonny, I just said that I loved you and that's all you can say? This is serious!"

I smirked and leaned toward Chad, his breath caught, I came a couple of inches away from his face and looked into his eyes when he slammed his lips onto mine.

He was gentle and kissed me slowly, to see my reaction. When I didn't pull away he smiled and pulled me toward him in a tight hug. I still hadn't done anything, so he licked my bottom lip, when I still didn't move he forced my lips open with his own. I couldn't help myself and I moaned when his tongue gently glided on the roof of my mouth.

I finally responded and kissed him back, fighting him for dominance. He won and after a few more seconds I pulled away. Chad pouted but didn't try to keep kissing me and settled for leaning his forehead against mine.

I smirked, Chad frowned at me. "What?" he asked. I giggled and moved to nibble on his bottom lip, as he tried to deepen the kiss I moved away.

I laughed, "Oh, this is good, Cooper. You honestly thought you could trick me?"

Chad shook his head, "Sonny, I love you, I'm not lying."

I rolled my eyes, "Chad, I can see the camera's behind you, I just got Punk'd. Hey, As-"

I didn't get the chance to finish when Aston came up on Chad's side and laughed, "That's a first time anyone caught us. How'd you know it was us?" Aston asked.

"Well, Chad's not _that_ good of an actor, you could tell he was acting by his eyes. And I could see one of your camera men in the mirror there, " I said pointing to the mirror behind Chad.

Aston turned and looked into it, "Hm, yeah, you can see him. Fuck. Hey! You! Yeah, you!" Aston yelled and left Chad and I as he went to scream at his camera man.

"So.." Chad said, pursing his lips.

"I think you're losing your touch, I could tell you were acting from the beginning." I said as I got out of the car.

Chad stared down at his steering wheel, "Yeah, acting."

I narrowed my eyes, "What is it, Chad?"

He turned and gave me a sad smile, "Nothing, Monroe."

I looked into his eyes, figuring he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, I dropped it. "Well, I have to meet up with Lucy and Victor, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and started to head for the door to the restaurant when Chad called me back.

I walked over, "Yes, Chad?"

He smiled at me, "I might have been acting, but I promise you I wasn't acting Sonny. I think I'm truly falling for you."

I watched him as he started the car and left, smiling a stupid girly grin. Because I knew that this time he wasn't lying, he eyes told me that much.

**A/N: I just felt like writing a Channy kiss, honestly. Review, please!! **

**Brad Pitt:** Loved it

**Leonardo DiCaprio: **Liked it

**Robert Patterson: **Hate it (Please tell me why)


End file.
